Happiest Ending
by JELLY BEANNIE
Summary: SHOUNEN AI- 3 years after the death of the two lovers. Curion finds himself still stuck in the past. And Francisco's there with him


DISCLAIMER :** DO NOT OWN ROMEO x JULIET :]

NOTE: This is shounen-ai / don't want, please don't read. I don't wanna offend your beliefs

PAIRS: Francisco and Curio

* * *

><p>The rain fell endlessly, as if mourning for the death of the two lovers. Curio sighed, he couldn't forget the expression on Juliet's face- it was the symbol of pure love. It's not that he still can't accept the fact that Juliet loved Romeo, but it was that ... he didn't manage to catch Juliet's heart.<p>

It's not a secret that Curio had always loved Juliet, well ... for him and Francisco. What can you say? Francisco has been his dearest friend ever since then- He knows how much he care for the young Capulet, how much he's willing to sacrifice his life for the lady; but it's not him that Juliet wants to be with.

He groaned and lied over his mattress; it was soft and comforting, though it smell like Francisco. That man has been living with him ever since the tragic day. He keeps on telling him that he's fine, but Francisco won't believe him; not that he's not grateful for the care.

Once again, his mind was filled with a lot of things. Between the three years that he's been coping with his lost, he never thought of finding another girl- he was busy trying to kick his best friend out of his house so that he can live on with his life.

He chuckled, he can say that all the arguements are extremely tiring- but yet fun. He smiled, "Francisco, Huh?" he muttered, feeling the tingles all over his body. Weird, he kinda miss the guy even though he's been out for just a while.

But suddenly, he felt nervous. How long has it been since he was all alone in this house? He can't remember. All he knows is that it's extremely terrifying.

What if Francisco won't come back? What if he got fed-up with him? He doesn't know. He was far too sleepy to think anymore. He started doozing off, blinking his eyes for several times. And before everything went blank, he called for the blonde's name.

He felt something soft on his lips,"Mmm ... taste like strawberry pie" he thought. He started devouring the "something" on him, when he heard Francisco's whimpering. He immediately opened his eyes, only to see a blonde kissing him passionately.

"Whaaat the-" he yelled, startled from the sudden action of his friend.

Francisco stared at him wide-eyed, "Curio ... I'm- I'm sorry" he said, slowly reaching for the other guy.

Curio went backward, stumbling down his bed. "What was that for!" He complained, not breaking their eye-contact.

Francisco went from pale white to beet red, and he knows the blonde's answer.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he apologized, bowing his head. "I'm gonna leave if you want, but please don't hate me"

Curio smiled at him, licking his lips seductively- "Sure enough, but I need you to say it" He hummed. Francisco blushed deeper, gritting his teeth.

"I hate you" he grunt, glaring at the older man. Curio smiled at him, "love you too" he whispered, before leaping into the other boy's location- trapping him under his well toned muscle.

"Hey Juliet, seems like I found my pair right here. He might be a little dumb but- I love him this way" He muttered.

"What did you said?" the smaller one asked.

"Nothing, you won't understand anyway" He smirked.

And from above, there stands Juliet and Romeo cuddling one another- both smiling.

"It's about time they'll realize it" Romeo scoffed, chuckling a little. Juliet smiled, "Yeah- about time" she agreed.

And all of them had the best- Cordelia and Benvolio had their cute baby girl, Tybalt is now a much cheerful person, Conrad (and Francisco) has been assigned in the kingdom, and many more.

William smiled at his work,

"And now the story's complete" he says, "the story of pure love who brought peace and happiness for everyone"

He smiled, "To think that this story is supposed to end now, it makes me emotional but- This is happiest ending anyone could get."


End file.
